


You can't cook!

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, funny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Aaron can't cook, he should know that by now and Spencer is just protective of his Thanksgiving dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I love you from the bottom of my heart but I don’t trust your cooking stay out of my kitchen  
> A/N so it's a week late sorry. hope you enjoy.

I don’t own Criminal minds

“Spencer can I help you?”

“Of course Jack why don’t you put the cheese on that plate for me?” Spencer nodded towards the plate where he’d already placed the olives, pickles and crackers.

“Sure.” Jack ran over to the counter and clambered up on the stool being sure to put the cheese down perfectly on the plate.

“You are your father’s son.”  Spencer chuckled shaking his head.

“Hey don’t’ act like that’s a bad thing.” Aaron said coming into the kitchen.

“Who said it was a bad thing, was that JJ on the phone?”

“Yeah her Will and the boys will be here at eleven.  So what can I do to help?”

“Aaron I love you from the bottom of my heart but I don’t trust your cooking so stay out of my kitchen.”

“Hey I’m a great cook.” Aaron protested.

Spencer just gave him that are you kidding look. “Last year at Christmas I let you make the green bean casserole and I still don’t know how you did it but it was burned and it was soggy and everyone got food poisoning and I’m still not convinced that Dave was kidding about suing us.”

“Of course he was kidding.” Aaron scoffed. “And It was just one bad dish.”

“On bad dish. You put salt in the bake sale cookies and you’re lucky I snuck one first because I’m pretty sure I would have gotten kicked out if people had actually bought those.” Jack finished his assigned duty.”

“Hey what is this pick on Aaron day?” Aaron scowled.

“No dear.” Spencer smiled. As the doorbell rang.

“Now go let our guest in and stay out of my kitchen.

“I’m not that bad.” Aaron grumbled to himself as he went to let Dave in the house. Dave came through the door looking over the preparations.

“Aaron didn’t make anything right because I swear if I’m puking my guts out again I will sue and I’m not joking.”  He threatened.

“I believe you and no he didn’t touch anything I promise no need to worry food poisoning.”

“I hate you all.” Aaron scowled.

“No you don’t. You love me Dad, you love Spencer too you tolerate Dave I’m not sure why though.” Jack chuckled.

“Hey.” Dave looked at the young boy. “You have been spending too much time with Derek I swear.”

“Maybe.” Jack popped a slice of cheese in his mouth as the doorbell rang again.

Next to come through the door was Kate her husband and Meg. Closely followed by Derek and Savannah.

“He didn’t cook right.” Derek stage whispered nodding towards Aaron.

“No worries.” Spencer chuckled earning a glare from Aaron

“Good I’d actually like to enjoy my dinner not fear throwing up.”

“I should kick you all out.” Aaron grumbled.

“Maybe but you won’t.” Derek shrugged popping an olive in his mouth.

“Derek be nice.” Savannah scolded.

“Fine but you’re no fun.” Just then the doorbell rang and Garcia came into the house.

“Hey every one “Oh yummy, Aaron didn’t touch this right.”

“No, no I didn’t touch it you are safe.” Aaron threw up his hands as JJ and Will came through with Henry. “Before you ask I had nothing to do with the preparation of the food it’s safe to eat no on will throw up I promise.”

“Well I might.” Jj’s eye’s sparkled. “I’m pregnant.” She laid her hand over her stomach.

“Ooh.” Kate and Garcia squealed rushing to their friend and hugging her before hugging Will. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” JJ beamed taking congratulations from everyone else.

“You already knew didn’t you.” Aaron leaned over and whispered to Spencer.

“Of course I knew I’m the god father after all it’s my purgative to know.” With that he turned to the group. “Okay everyone dinner is ready so let’s head to the dining room and JJ I have ginger ale for you so don’t worry.”

“Spence you are a life safer.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek as the team went to enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner.


End file.
